What if
by HRL
Summary: Spoilers 6x22 - Et si Cuddy était arrivée quelques minutes plus tard ? Dans la vie de tous les jours, quelques minutes de plus ou de moins ne changent rien. Quand on est dans une situation pareille, tout peut basculer.
1. I don't love you

Bonsoir tout le monde ! Quoique je doute qu'en cette heure tardive il y ait du monde dans le coin ^^

Je vous présente ma première fiction sur House, eh oui, celle-là n'est pas une traduction, je l'ai écrite toute seule comme une grande à partir d'une idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis avoir vu pour la première fois la promo du 6x22 et avant d'avoir vu l'épisode. Je m'étais promise de ne rien poster avant de l'avoir complètement terminée parce qu'en tant qu'éternelle insatisfaite, je suis vraiment très longue à écrire, effacer et réécrire mes chapitres. Mais cette fiction se tiendra en trois chapitres et j'ai pratiquement terminé les deux autres. En plus j'avais vraiment envie de savoir ce que vous pensez du début de cette fiction qui me tient beaucoup à coeur :) (même si je suis convaincue que beaucoup vont me détester à la fin de ce premier chapitre :)

**Disclaimers **: House, Cuddy et tous les joyeux camarades ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de David Shore et de la Fox (et j'ai envie de dire heureusement quand on voit ce que je leur fait subir).

**Prairing :** Huddy, What Else ?

**Spoiler : **Saison 6 et en particulier le 6x22

_Bonne Lecture !_

**

* * *

**

**Première partie : **_**« I don't love you »**_

Elle roulait. Peut-être un peu trop vite mais elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne supporterait pas de passer une minute de plus sans le voir. Alors qu'elle venait de quitter celui qui l'avait épaulée et aimée pendant plusieurs mois pendant qu'elle, ne vivait que pour un autre sans vouloir l'admettre, elle se demanda encore une fois comment elle avait pu se mentir à elle-même pendant tout ce temps, réussissant encore à se regarder dans le miroir chaque matin.

_« Je ne vous aime pas »._ Lorsque ces mots avaient quitté sa bouche, elle avait sentit sa gorge se nouer. Et l'ombre qui passa à ce moment dans ses yeux à lui ne la fit se sentir que plus mal. Elle voyait la douleur dans son regard bien qu'elle savait qu'il essayer de la cacher. Elle voyait l'espoir le quitter. Comment pouvait-il croire une chose pareille ? Elle-même avait su, au moment où elle les avait prononcés, que ces mots n'étaient que mensonges. Alors comment lui qui décelait le mensonge mieux que quiconque n'avait pas perçu la fausseté de ses paroles ? Lui qui la connaissait mieux que n'importe qui ?

Elle accéléra. Ce mauvais pressentiment qu'elle avait depuis que Foreman lui avait annoncé la mort d'Hannah ne la quittait plus. Il avait ajouté que lorsque House était parti, il semblait sur le point de craquer, qu'il était au plus mal. Mais ça, elle le savait déjà. Ce soir, il avait donné de sa personne comme jamais, admettant des choses qu'il avait gardées pour lui pendant des années et elle, qui était l'une des personnes les plus proches de lui, l'avait rejeté. Savoir que la patiente pour qui il avait tout fait était décédée avait dû le toucher plus que de raison.

Ayant à peine le temps de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait, elle avait couru jusqu'à sa voiture pour foncer chez lui.

Elle était enfin dans sa rue. Se garant sur le trottoir, elle jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur. Elle était dans un sale état. Les yeux rougis par les larmes et la culpabilité, le teint terne, les cheveux en bataille, à peine retenus par son élastique.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur ses mains où elle pu voir une tâche de sang. Son sang à lui, provenant de la blessure à l'épaule qu'elle avait soignée.

La vue du sang l'arracha à ses pensées et l'élan de panique la reprit. Elle sortit en trombe de sa voiture, priant pour qu'il n'ait rien fait de stupide.

Elle frappa à sa porte. Aucune réponse. Essayant de se calmer, elle respira un grand coup. Il fallait s'en douter, il n'avait probablement envie de voir personne. Elle attrapa le double de ses clés qu'elle gardait, au cas où, et entra, le cherchant du regard.

Une faible lueur dans la salle de bain et une masse au sol attira son attention. Une masse au sol, _son corps_. Elle se précipita vers lui.

« - House. »

Il grogna. Il était encore conscient. Elle prit son pouls et constata avec horreur qu'il était anormalement lent. Il semblait avoir des difficultés à respirer.

Elle jeta un œil autour d'elle. Le miroir qui trônait autrefois au dessus du lavabo était brisé en mille morceaux dans la baignoire. Sept ans de malheur, pensa-t-elle, comme s'il avait besoin de ça.

Puis, un objet de couleur orange dans la main du diagnosticien attira son attention. Réticente, elle ouvrit délicatement ses doigts et découvrit, comme elle le craignait, la bouteille de Vicodin. Presque vide. Combien en avait-il pris ?

Elle frissonna.

Elle s'agenouilla à côté de lui, s'accrochant à sa main comme à une bouée de sauvetage, espérant que la pression exercée par sa main pourrait suffire à le maintenir éveillé.

Elle sortit son portable.

« - Wilson ? » dit-elle d'une voix tremblante alors que l'oncologue décrochait.

« - Cuddy, est-ce que tout va bien ? » dit-il d'une voix inquiète.

La respiration de House devint de plus en plus irrégulière et elle fut prise d'une bouffée de panique.

« - Wilson… Je… House ! Je suis chez House ! Il faut appeler les urgences, il… Il fait une overdose de Vicodin ! Je suis désolée Wilson, je… » Elle fondit en larmes.

« - Cuddy, calmez-vous ! » répondit-il d'une voix qui était tout, sauf calme. « Je serais là avec les secours dans quelques minutes, aidez-le à tenir bon, j'arrive ! ».

Il raccrocha. Elle lâcha son téléphone et se tourna vers House, caressant sa joue râpeuse du bout de ses doigts.

« - Ne fermez pas les yeux House… » Chuchota-t-elle d'un ton suppliant.

Elle voyait ses yeux cligner mais ils restaient encore ouverts, il était toujours là, avec elle.

Tentant de ne pas se laisser submerger par la situation, elle laissa ses réflexes de médecin prendre le dessus. Pour lui faciliter la respiration, elle écarta sa veste en cuir au maximum et desserra la ceinture de son pantalon.

« Allez, même pas une petite remarque sur le fait que je suis en train de vous déshabiller ? J'ai pourtant cru que vous n'attendiez que ça ! » Tenta-t-elle en espérant le faire réagir. Rien.

Ses yeux étaient en train de se fermer et la pression sur sa main se relâchait doucement. Elle le sentait partir.

« - House ! Reste avec moi ! » La peur reprenait le dessus. Le tutoiement, lui, était venu naturellement. Elle aurait tellement voulu que cela suffise à lui faire reprendre conscience. Mais il s'enfonçait, elle le sentait. Son pouls était beaucoup trop lent, ses yeux se fermaient. Malgré ses supplications, la façon dont elle s'accrochait à lui et les baisers qu'elle déposait sur sa joue rugueuse, elle était en train de le perdre.

« Je t'aime. » murmura-t-elle.

_30 minutes plus tôt._

_« Je ne vous aime pas. » _Sa voix retentissait encore dans ses tympans. La douleur qu'il ressentait au cœur, quant à elle, ne l'avait pas quitté depuis qu'elle avait prononcé ces mots d'une voix froide, chassant tout espoir d'une fin heureuse pour eux.

Mais elle avait raison. Il n'avait rien_. Rien_. Sa vie entière était un échec, une déception. Et son père l'avait vu venir, c'est pour ça qu'il avait été si dur avec lui. Il le décevait déjà à l'époque. Il avait déçu sa mère quand il s'était fait renvoyé de la fac de médecine du Michigan mais s'était un peu rattrapé en devenant diagnosticien réputé. Il avait déçu Wilson plus d'une fois, et particulièrement lorsqu'il avait été responsable de la mort de sa petite amie, même si celui-ci le niait.

Et Cuddy n'y échappait pas, il l'avait déçue à de nombreuses reprises, ne sachant pas mettre son orgueil de côté alors qu'elle était prête à avoir une relation avec lui l'année passée. Il ne pouvait décidemment pas la blâmer d'être passé à autre chose, d'avoir réussi là où il échouait.

Il avait si mal. Sa jambe si douloureuse depuis l'arrêt de Vicodin, son épaule blessée lorsque l'immeuble s'effondrait et son cœur, cette chose qui battait à l'intérieur de lui et qu'il avait essayé de considérer seulement comme un organe vital depuis le départ de Stacy mais qui lui faisait un mal de chien depuis quelques temps.

Stacy. Il pensait vivre un enfer lorsqu'il avait eu son infarctus et qu'elle l'avait quitté. Non seulement elle avait décidé pour lui, mais en plus elle partait. Il s'était sentit trahi, abandonné.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, il réalisa que la douleur éprouvée après le départ de Stacy n'était qu'un léger tiraillement comparée à celle qu'il ressentait maintenant.

Ce qu'il avait essayé d'empêcher était en train d'arriver. Ses sentiments prenaient le pas sur sa raison.

Il avait fait des efforts, passé des semaines dans un hôpital psychiatrique, arrêté la Vicodin. Il s'était même ouvert un peu plus, parlant avec Nolan, essayant de parler à Cuddy. Mais c'était trop tard. _« Wilson est en train de passer à autre chose, __**je**__ passe à autre chose… »_

Tant d'efforts vains. C'était trop tard. Il l'avait perdue.

Il regarda les pilules dans sa main et sentit une étrange vague de bien-être l'envahir. La vicodin. Sa seule amie fidèle. Sa plus redoutable ennemie. Celle qui l'avait petit à petit enfermé dans un monde de folie pure et simple. Celle qui, en restant à ses côtés, l'avait éloigné des autres. Mais maintenant, alors que les autres était partis, elle était encore là. Il ne pouvait plus compter que sur elle. Alors, il ramena sa main à sa bouche et fit ce geste qui était devenu un automatisme après tant d'années. Il goba les deux comprimés. Après quelques minutes, la douleur s'estompa, il avait moins mal. Il ouvrit la boîte une seconde fois. Après tout, maintenant, il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Il voulait juste que la douleur parte. Il en reprit plusieurs autres.

La vague de bien-être déferla encore une fois tandis que la salle de bain atour de lui devenait floue.

Il l'entendait. Elle était là, dans son salon, en train de l'appeler. Elle le cherchait. Certainement pour l'achever, pensa-t-il.

« -House. » Elle lui parlait. Il aimait la façon dont elle prononçait son nom. Que ce soit dans un cri dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, d'un ton réprobateur lorsqu'il disait quelque chose de stupide, où encore comme ce soir, d'une voix qu'il avait du mal à identifier.

Il eut envie de lui répondre, de lui demander de parler encore, ne serait-ce que de prononcer son nom pour que le son de sa voix efface dans sa mémoire les paroles qu'elle avait prononcées plus tôt.

Il sentit sa main dans la sienne, puis une caresse légère sur sa joue. Des mots plus doux, des supplications. Tout semblait irréel. Cela devait l'être.

Peut-être était-ce une hallucination ? Il n'en savait rien. Et cela lui importait peu. Il n'avait plus mal, il ne sentait plus rien. Il avait l'impression d'être dans une sorte de brouillard épais et de flotter au dessus du sol. Il s'envolait. Alors il ferma les yeux et se laissa partir.

Après avoir reçu l'appel paniqué de Cuddy, Wilson, qui était encore à l'hôpital, avait prévenu Foreman qui était aussi sur place et trouvé des ambulanciers pour se diriger chez House. La peur lui vrillait l'estomac, et il voyait que Foreman, à côté de lui, n'en menait pas large.

Après d'interminables minutes, ils arrivèrent enfin devant la porte du diagnosticien, qui était encore ouverte. Mais alors qu'ils s'apprêtèrent à entrer dans l'appartement, le cri déchirant de Cuddy se fit entendre de la salle de bain.

« HOUSE! »

_**Fin de la première partie.**_


	2. Culpabilité

**Hello ! **

Me revoilà avec la suite de cette fic pour laquelle j'ai eu plus de reviews que ce que j'aurai pu imaginer. Et que des avis positifs ! Alors vraiment un énorme merci à tous pour vos messages qui me vont droit au coeur. Je n'étais pas censée poster ce chapitre avant la semaine prochaine mais que voulez-vous, les membres du forum **_sweetsauce _**savent se montrer insistants et y aller de leurs supplications et comme je suis siii gentille... Hm bref, remerciez les ainsi que ma bêta, **_Lotty-burbot _**qui m'a gentiment aidé à relire et corriger les fautes s'étant glissées en travers de mes phrases. Je pense que vous pouvez aussi remercier mes 3 nuits blanches qui, même si elles m'ont fait passer quelques journées de flemme intense, m'ont aussi permis d'avancer dans cette fiction.

Je vous laisse lire en espèrant que ce chapitre vous plaise tout autant et je vous dit à bientôt pour la suite et fin de cette histoire =)

**

* * *

**

**Seconde partie**_** : Culpabilité**_

Elle était à son chevet, encore une fois. Elle lui tenait la main. C'était presque devenu une habitude : lui frôlant la mort, et elle à lui tenir la main et surveiller ses constantes en attendant son réveil pour le réprimander sur la stupidité de l'acte qu'il avait commis.

Mais cette fois, elle savait que le réveil ne se passerait pas comme d'ordinaire. Si réveil il y avait. Non, elle n'en parlerait pas comme d'une hypothèse, il _devait _s'en sortir, elle en avait besoin.

Elle sentit le regard de Wilson de l'autre côté du lit. Il n'avait encore posé aucune question, trop sonné de voir son meilleur ami une fois de plus dans un lit d'hôpital. Mais elle savait qu'il se doutait de quelque chose. Il les connaissait trop bien, elle et House. Il devait se douter que si elle était là, à pleurer à son chevet après tous ces mois à renier ses sentiments pour lui, c'est que quelque chose s'était passé, que quelque chose avait changé.

« - Nous avons trouvé un taux anormalement élevé de Vicodin dans son sang qui a causé un ralentissement dangereux de son pouls mais pas de crise cardiaque, avec par contre une insuffisance respiratoire pour laquelle nous l'avons intubé. Il est maintenant dans un coma profond mais ses constantes sont relativement stables. » Déclara Chase d'une voix qu'il essayait assurée mais avec une inquiétude perceptible.

Cette déclaration n'était pas indispensable, ils étaient déjà au courant, eux aussi étaient médecins. Pourtant, cela les rassura. Il était traité comme n'importe quel patient. Et ils savaient exactement à quoi étaient dû ses symptômes. Pas de diagnostic compliqué qu'il aurait été le seul à pouvoir résoudre. Il serait donc plus aisé de prendre soin de lui.

« Sa consommation d'alcool ayant été assez importante dernièrement et mélangée à la prise d'ibuprofène, puis de Vicodin, a partiellement endommagé son foie. Rien d'irréversible cependant, nous allons soigner cette hépatite et après cela, il faudra attendre son réveil pour voir si son cerveau à subi quelconque dommage. »

Attendre son réveil. Chase aussi parlait de cela comme une chose certaine. Elle n'était pas la seule à y croire.

Elle avait eu si peur. Quand il avait fermé les yeux et lâché sa main, son pouls était devenu si faible qu'elle avait cru que son cœur s'était arrêté. Elle avait hurlé son nom dans un élan désespéré pour le faire revenir mais voyait bien que cela ne marchait pas. Elle avait l'impression d'étouffer. C'est à ce moment là que Wilson, Foreman et les ambulanciers avaient accouru dans la salle de bain, alertés par son cri.

_**Flash Back **_

Elle était accrochée à lui, le secouant dans un espoir désespéré de le faire revenir mais suffoquait en voyant à quel point ses efforts étaient vains. Wilson l'avait attrapée, essayant de l'éloigner du corps du diagnosticien malgré le fait que la doyenne se débattait dans tous les sens. Elle fondit en larmes dans ses bras pendant que Foreman et les ambulanciers plaçaient House sur un brancard.

Le long du chemin entre l'appartement de House jusqu'à l'hôpital, elle était assise dans l'ambulance, contre Wilson qui, bien que mort d'inquiétude, tentait de la réconforter avec des paroles rassurantes tandis qu'elle n'écoutait que le bruit de l'électrocardiogramme qui faisait écho aux battements de cœur du diagnosticien.

Elle s'accrochait à ce son comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il était pourtant passé tellement de fois près de la mort. Et même plusieurs fois par sa propre volonté : le couteau qu'il avait enfoncé dans la prise ou les risques qu'il avait pris pour sauver Amber avaient été faits consciemment. Mais aujourd'hui, elle savait que ce geste ne résultait pas de sa curiosité insatiable, qu'il ne lui apporterait aucune réponse. C'était juste l'acte désespéré d'un homme qui souffrait. Qui souffrait assez pour avaler une dose mortelle de comprimés. Qui souffrait à cause d'elle.

Elle avait si mal. Elle avait envie de vomir. Elle ne se pardonnerait jamais le mal qu'elle lui avait causé ce soir. Car malgré tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait, malgré tous les points sensibles qu'il avait touché, il n'avait jamais été aussi loin qu'elle ce soir. Il n'avait jamais été assez loin pour lui donner l'envie de mettre fin à ses jours.

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

Même s'ils avaient que peu d'espoir de le voir se réveiller dès ce soir, Cuddy, Wilson et parfois quelques membres de l'équipe de House ne pouvaient s'empêcher de rester près de sa chambre.

Alors que Cuddy était partie se chercher un café, Foreman et Wilson discutaient, ressassant les évènements et émotions de la soirée.

« Je ne l'avais jamais vu perdre le contrôle d'elle-même à ce point. House a frôlé la mort plus d'une fois et pourtant c'est la première fois que je la vois dans un état pareil… » finit par dire Foreman, sans énoncer de nom particulier mais Wilson savait pertinemment qu'il parlait de la directrice.

« Parce que cette fois, c'est de ma faute », dit la concernée en faisant son entrée dans la chambre.

« Dr Cuddy, vous n'y êtes pour rien. Il allait mal en quittant l'hôpital. Je lui ai parlé et je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un état pareil. Je n'aurai jamais dû le laisser partir. » répondit Foreman, la tête baissée.

« N'exagérez pas tous les deux ! Croyez moi, je m'en veux aussi de ne pas avoir été là pour l'en empêcher, mais on ne peut pas le surveiller éternellement, il… » tenta de les rassurer Wilson.

« Je sais. Je ne parle pas de ça. » le coupa Cuddy d'une voix monotone.

Les deux hommes présents dans la pièce la dévisagèrent, étonnés. Voyant qu'ils ignoraient de quoi elle parlait, elle reprit :

« La nuit dernière, sur les lieux de l'accident à Trenton, on s'est disputé… Il a apprit que j'étais fiancée à Lucas et à partir de ce moment il s'est braqué contre moi avec la patiente. Du moins je croyais qu'il se servait d'elle pour m'énerver mais il s'est vraiment impliqué avec elle, il est resté à ses côtés, l'a rassurée, à tout fait pour la sauver…Et moi je n'ai rien arrangé en lui hurlant que je ne l'aimais pas et qu'il n'avait rien dans sa vie… »

Elle ne put continuer. Elle savait que les paroles qu'elle avait prononcées étaient horribles mais les entendre une seconde fois sortir de sa bouche la fit culpabiliser encore plus. Les larmes recommençaient déjà à perler aux coins de ses yeux.

Voyant qu'ils avaient besoin de discuter, Foreman s'éclipsa, laissant Wilson et Cuddy seuls au chevet de House.

Wilson enregistrait peu à peu les nouvelles informations fournies par Cuddy. Il comprenait mieux House tout d'un coup. Jusque-là, il s'était demandé comment la mort d'une patiente et la douleur à sa cuisse avaient pu suffire à le faire replonger dans la vicodin après avoir passé une année entière à se battre aussi fort. Car même s'il restait parfois un connard arrogant, il savait que son meilleur ami faisait des efforts. Et il savait pour qui il les faisait. Entendre la seule femme qu'il aimait et admirait lui dire que ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques avait dû être le coup de grâce. Mais il savait aussi que Cuddy l'aimait, en dépit de tout ce qu'elle avait pu dire.

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas et qu'il semblait perdu dans une réflexion intérieure intense, Cuddy reprit :

« Je m'en veux tellement James. Je n'aurai jamais pensé le blesser autant et… »

« Je sais Lisa. Il est fragile, vous le savez aussi bien que moi et même s'il le nie sans arrêt, c'est le cas. Et il vous aime, ça aussi c'est une certitude. Oui, il s'y prend comme un manche pour vous le montrer, et je conçois qu'en lui disant tout cela, vous tentiez de protéger ce que vous aviez créé avec Lucas mais j'espère que les évènements de ce soir vous auront ouvert les yeux sur tous les efforts qu'il a fait jusque-là et sur vos sentiments. »

« J'ai rompu avec Lucas. » déclara-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

Devant l'air incrédule de Wilson, elle continua :

« Lorsque House est partit dans l'ambulance avec sa patiente et que j'ai vu son regard, j'ai compris qu'il avait abandonné tout espoir pour nous et j'ai réalisé que je ne voulais plus qu'il s'éloigne de moi. Que je voulais qu'il continue de se battre pour moi. Je suis passée à l'hôpital pour récupérer mes affaires et Lucas m'attendait. Il était devant moi, à m'attendre avec son sourire rassurant et je me suis rendue compte que la seule personne que j'avais envie de voir, c'était House. Alors je me suis excusée, j'ai rompu avec lui et j'ai foncé chez House pour lui dire que je capitulais. Que j'arrêtais de lutter contre mes sentiments. » expliqua-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

« Je vois. Vous n'aurez plus qu'à lui expliquer tout cela quand il se réveillera », répondit l'oncologue en offrant une étreinte apaisante à son amie.

Cela faisait déjà deux semaines qu'il était dans le coma. Deux interminables semaines. Il avait désormais battu son propre record qui n'était que de quelques jours d'inconscience.

Cela faisait plus ou moins deux semaines que Lisa Cuddy était à son chevet. Elle avait envoyé Rachel chez sa mère. Même si elle se sentait atrocement coupable de l'abandonner temporairement, elle savait qu'elle était entre de bonnes mains et qu'elle-même n'était pas en mesure de s'en occuper correctement. Relayée, par Wilson, elle passait désormais ses journées et ses nuits à l'hôpital, se forçant à travailler occasionnellement et ne passant chez elle que pour changer de vêtements.

Deux semaines. L'oncologue décida que cela avait trop duré.

Lisa, vous allez me faire le plaisir de sortir de cette chambre ! dit-il, d'un air qu'il essaya supérieur.

Ladite Lisa sortit avec difficulté de la catatonie dans laquelle elle s'était récemment enfermée et haussa un sourcil étonné vers son ami, ne faisant cependant pas l'effort de lui répondre. Il continua sur sa lancée :

Rentrez un peu chez vous, prenez un bain, faites vous un vrai repas et dormez dans un vrai lit ! Votre présence ici 24 heures sur 24 n'est pas utile.

Mais je…

Je prends le relai, rien que cette nuit. Et je promets de vous appeler dans la seconde qui suit s'il y a un quelconque changement. Mais vous avez sérieusement besoin de vous éloigner un peu de cette chambre.

Voyant l'air catégorique de Wilson, Cuddy acquiesça. Après tout, une vraie nuit de sommeil, même si elle allait avoir besoin de somnifères, lui ferait le plus grand bien. Elle profita que Wilson soit occupé à changer les chaînes de la télé pour déposer un léger baiser au coin des lèvres de House, s'attardant quelques secondes sur sa joue râpeuse et s'imprégnant de son odeur avant de s'éloigner. Après un signe de tête à l'oncologue, elle s'éclipsa, fuyant le regard des infirmières qui la regardaient passer avec un air désolé.

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla plus reposée qu'elle ne l'avait été ces derniers jours. Elle tourna la tête vers le réveil pour voir l'heure et ne put s'empêcher de bondir lorsqu'elle vit que le cadran affichait midi. Elle avait dormi 14 heures d'affilées ! Ce repos forcé avait définitivement été une bonne chose. Même mentalement, elle retrouvait de la motivation.

Avant de retourner à l'hôpital, elle prit l'initiative de se faire une beauté. Elle qui s'obstinait à s'attacher les cheveux et à mettre des pantalons depuis qu'elle veillait House, décida qu'il était temps de faire revenir cheveux bouclés, maquillage, décolletés et jupes cintrées.

Elle poussa les portes du Princeton Plainsboro avec détermination, faisant claquer ses talons au sol. Cette vieille habitude lui donna pendant quelques secondes l'impression que le diagnosticien allait surgir et demanderait son accord pour une opération folle. Cependant, le quasi-silence qui régnait la rappela à la réalité. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent un peu mais elle se dirigea d'un pas déterminé et la tête haute vers l'ascenseur, se demandant tout de même pourquoi les médecins la dévisageaient encore avec cet air désolé, avec encore plus de pitié que la veille.

Ce fut d'un pas moins assuré qu'elle pénétra dans la chambre de House. Wilson était toujours à son chevet mais il avait l'air exténué et encore plus inquiet que d'habitude. Comprenant alors que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, elle attrapa d'un geste brusque la fiche au lit du diagnosticien avant que l'oncologue ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

Elle parcourut le papier des yeux, voyant que les constantes avaient été régulièrement vérifiées et que tout semblait normal. Ou presque.

Un arrêt cardiaque ? S'exclama-t-elle en fusillant l'oncologue du regard.

Celui-ci ne savait plus où se mettre. Il aurait préféré s'enfuir en courant plutôt que de subir les foudres de la directrice mais il savait qu'elle ne l'entendrait pas de cette oreille.

Tout va bien Lisa, son cœur est reparti très rapidement et… commença-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait apaisante.

Tout va bien ? Vous vous foutez de moi ? Bon sang Wilson, un arrêt cardiaque ! Et même s'il n'avait duré qu'un dixième de seconde, ce dont je doute fort, vous étiez censé m'appelez au MOINDRE changement ! Tonna-t-elle.

Je sais bien, mais vous veniez de partir et je savais que si je vous prévenais, vous n'auriez plus voulu quitter son chevet alors que vous aviez vraiment besoin de repos… Essaya-t-il de s'excuser.

JE M'EN FOUS ! Répondit-elle aussitôt. Et si son cœur n'était pas reparti, vous auriez attendu aussi ? Vous m'auriez appelé pour m'annoncer l'heure de la mort ou vous auriez préféré attendre que j'arrive à l'hôpital pour me l'apprendre ?

Cuddy, ça suffit ! Vous devenez irrationnelle, vous…

Alors que la doyenne s'apprêtait à lancer une réplique cinglante à l'attention de Wilson, une voix qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien les interrompit.

Maman, Papa, arrêtez de crier !

Ils jetèrent tous les deux un regard ébahi vers le lit qu'ils avaient si souvent veillé ces derniers jours. Grégory House venait de se réveiller.

_**Fin de la seconde partie **_


	3. Et après ?

**C'est encore moi !**

Voici la suite - et fin - de ma première fic sur House. Je vais essayer de ne pas faire de long discours pour une fois mais c'est avec une certaine émotion que je clos cette fiction sur laquelle j'ai travaillé pendant ces deux derniers mois (et oui que voulez-vous, je suis trop émotive !).

Avant de vous laisser, je tiens à vous remercier tous encore une fois pour toutes vos reviews et vos encouragements qui me vont droit au coeur ! J'espère vous retrouver bientôt pour une nouvelle fiction mais en attendant, n'hésitez pas à jeter un coup d'oeil à mes traductions !

**Bonne Lecture ! =)**

**

* * *

**

**Troisième partie –**_** Et après ?**_

Une fois remis du choc, Wilson se précipita aux côtés du diagnosticien. Il lui donna une petite tape amicale à l'épaule, sachant que son ami n'apprécierait aucune effusion de tendresse. Il se hâta de vérifier son état mental.

« Tu te souviens de qui tu es ? »

Le diagnosticien répondit d'une voix rauque mais enjouée :

« Gregory House, le grand diagnosticien renommé du Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, dont les yeux bleus et la canne irrésistible font chavirer tous les cœurs alors que la… » Il s'apprêtait à continuer sur sa lancée lorsque Wilson l'interrompit.

« C'est bon, on a compris. Ça à l'air d'aller. Est-ce que tu sais quel jour on est ? »

« Quelque part en mai 2010, je suppose que je suis resté plusieurs jours dans le coma… »

« En fait, on est le 2 juin, ton coma à duré deux semaines », dit-il d'une voix calme, laissant House digérer la nouvelle. « Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé ? » reprit-il d'une voix hésitante.

« J'ai un peu forcé sur les comprimés ? »

« Un peu ? » Cuddy explosa.

Depuis le début, elle n'avait pas bougé. Trop bouleversée de le voir soudain parler et bouger. Si vivant alors qu'elle l'avait imaginé mort à tant de reprises ces dernières semaines. Elle était partagée entre l'envie folle de se jeter dans ses bras et lui dire qu'elle l'aimait et celle de lui hurler dessus pour avoir encore frôlé la mort. C'est la colère qui avait pris le dessus mais comme elle se sentait toujours coupable de sa présence dans le lit d'hôpital, elle se reprit aussitôt.

« Je… Je suis contente que vous vous soyez réveillé House. »

Ne pouvant soutenir son regard, elle lui tourna aussitôt le dos et sorti de la pièce.

« Elle a l'air remonté dis donc ! » s'étonna House.

« Il faut dire que tu nous as fait une sacré peur House, nous étions morts d'inquiétude, encore une fois. » lui répondit Wilson.

« Je sais bien que tu t'inquiètes pour moi et que tu ne peux pas vivre sans moi mon petit Jimmy », répondit House, la bouche en cœur, se moquant de son meilleur ami comme il l'en avait l'habitude. Bien qu'il essayait de faire comme s'il s'en fichait, il reprit d'un air plus grave : « Mais ne me fait pas croire que Madame la Doyenne en a quelque chose à foutre. »

Lui, qui quelques secondes plus tôt était encore dans le brouillard cotonneux que dans lequel l'avait plongé son profond coma, sentit soudain la colère s'emparer de lui. La colère contre cette douleur psychologique que tous les médicaments du monde ne pouvaient soigner. Cette douleur qui était réapparue au moment où Cuddy lui avait hurlé dessus, lui rappelant les « je ne vous aime pas » et autres belles paroles qu'elle lui avait crachées à la figure deux semaines auparavant.

« - House… » Commença son meilleur ami.

« - Non Wilson. Ne commence pas à me prendre la tête avec ce que je ressens et tout ton baratin de psy du dimanche. C'est plus la peine de te mêler de tout ça, c'est terminé. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle m'a dit. J'abandonne. »

La gorge du diagnosticien se serra sur ces dernières paroles. Il avait abandonné tout espoir au moment où il avait pris le premier comprimé de Vicodin et la sensation de légèreté qui l'avait envahi l'avait empêché de penser à l'avenir, aux conséquences. Il s'était sentit tellement bien sur le moment, sa chute était si douce et indolore qu'il n'avait pas pensé qu'il y survivrait et qu'il devrait s'en relever. Et il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il allait s'y prendre cette fois.

Heureusement, Wilson le corrigea presque aussitôt :

« - Détrompe-toi. Je sais parfaitement ce qu'elle t'a dis ce jour-là. Je ne peux qu'imaginer le mal que cela t'as fait et je sais que c'était la goutte d'eau faisant déborder le vase. Je me rends compte que malgré tes efforts, tu avais l'impression d'échouer et que c'est pour ça que tu es sur ce lit. Et je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là pour toi. Mais je sais aussi que c'est elle qui est venue et t'as trouvé gisant dans ta salle de bain. Que c'est elle qui m'a appelée en larmes et qui hurlait quand nous sommes arrivés à ton appartement parce qu'elle croyait t'avoir perdu. Je sais qu'elle est restée à ton chevet pratiquement chaque minute que tu as passée dans ce lit et que les seules fois où elle n'était pas là, c'est parce qu'on la mettait dehors pour qu'elle prenne l'air. Et surtout, je sais qu'elle s'en veut, pas parce qu'elle aime se sentir coupable comme tu te plais à le penser, mais parce qu'elle t'aime et qu'elle regrette d'en être arrivée là alors qu'elle était juste venue pour te dire qu'elle avait largué Lucas. »

De tous les discours les plus interminables que Wilson lui avait faits, celui là était probablement l'un des plus longs mais aussi le plus intéressant. House ne répondit pas tout de suite, trop perdu dans ses pensées. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas envie de rire ou de se moquer de la situation. Tout cela avait trop duré, ces jeux qui avaient fait souffrir Cuddy et qui, par conséquent, lui retombaient dessus des années plus tard étaient terminé. Il avait réalisé en sortant de Mayfield qu'il ne voulait plus lui mentir, qu'il avait vraiment envie de s'essayer à être heureux. Et si à l'époque, il était arrivé trop tard, si le jour de l'accident à Trenton il avait eu mal de croire qu'il l'avait définitivement perdue, aujourd'hui était un autre jour. Et même s'il était exténué, ralenti par tous les médicaments qu'on lui avait injectés, même s'il venait de se réveiller d'un coma de type 3 et qu'il était censé se reposer, il n'avait plus envie d'attendre.

Doucement, il s'assit dans son lit, étirant ses muscles engourdis et tentant de se lever prudemment sous le regard de son meilleur ami qui se demandait, depuis son sermon, quel effet ses paroles allaient avoir sur le diagnosticien.

« - Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Rallonge-toi tout de suite ! Tu ne peux pas… »

« - Je vais la voir. » déclara-t-il d'un ton ferme. « Cuddy. » ajouta-t-il devant l'air surpris de son ami.

« - Ça peut attendre. Elle ne va pas s'envoler et toi tu dois te reposer. » Affirma l'oncologue.

« - J'ai assez attendu. Je dois la voir maintenant. »

Le diagnosticien était bien trop têtu et son meilleur ami le savait.

« - Je peux tout aussi bien lui dire de venir, ça t'évitera toute fatigue inutile… » L'oncologue tentait de faire un compromis.

« - Non, ça va aller. Je ne veux pas qu'elle ait le temps de réfléchir sur le chemin, voire de repousser ou d'éviter la conversation. Mais si tu t'inquiètes tant pour moi, accompagne moi jusqu'à son bureau. »

Wilson hocha de la tête pour lui montrer son accord, il était déjà étonnant que le diagnosticien se laisser accompagner et surveiller. Ils défilèrent donc sous le regard ébahit des infirmières, House s'accrochant à la tige de sa perfusion, boitant plus que de coutume, et Wilson à ses côtés, l'air de rien, même s'il jetait des coups d'œil fréquents vers House pour s'assurer que celui-ci n'allait pas s'écrouler.

Alors qu'ils arrivèrent tant bien que mal devant le bureau de la doyenne, Wilson lâcha un « Je serai dans mon bureau si tu as besoin de moi » et s'éclipsa.

House se retrouvait donc devant les portes qu'il avait si souvent franchies à la volée ces dernières années, presque toujours avec des idées absurdes ou des requêtes folles. Pourtant, c'était la première fois que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire lui paraissait vraiment fou, suicidaire. Il savait que les prochaines minutes étaient décisives. Il comprenait enfin le sens de cette phrase qu'il avait lue un jour : « L'amour est une catastrophe magnifique: savoir que l'on fonce dans un mur, et accélérer quand même. » Il s'apprêtait à foncer les yeux fermés. Mais il en avait besoin. Et puis, ça n'allait pas obligatoirement mal se terminer, se dit-il dans un élan rare d'espoir.

Alors pour la énième fois, il passa les portes du bureau avec le vacarme habituel.

« House ! Vous devriez être au lit ! » S'exclama Cuddy qui avait sursauté à son entrée.

« Je m'ennuyais Maman ! » protesta-t-il en faisant cette moue enfantine qu'elle connaissait par cœur.

« Vous avez besoin de repos ! Vous venez de vous réveiller d'un profond coma après avoir fait une overdose ! » Bredouilla-t-elle, angoissée de se retrouver seule avec lui après tout ce qu'il s'était passé dernièrement.

« Encore une idée de génie hein ? J'ai même réussi à me rater ! J'espère que ce petit coup de théâtre n'aura pas retardé votre super mariage. » Marmonna-t-il.

« Vous…Vous avez vraiment essayé de vous suicider ? » Murmura-t-elle. Même si elle se doutait de la douleur qui avait pu l'amener à agir d'une telle sorte, la confirmation de ses doutes n'était pas plaisante à entendre.

Ne soyez pas mélodramatique ! » Dit-il en faisant de grands gestes. Puis il reprit son sérieux : « Je ne sais pas Cuddy. J'avais mal et je voulais juste que ça s'arrête. »

Elle sentit son cœur s'arrêter pendant une fraction de seconde. _« J'avais mal. »_ Lorsqu'il avait dit ça, elle avait bien sentit qu'il ne parlait pas que de la douleur à sa cuisse même si c'est ce qu'il voulait faire croire. Elle savait qu'il parlait de la douleur bien plus profonde dont elle était en partie responsable.

« Je ne vais pas me marier », déclara-t-elle sans oser le regarder.

« Votre homme-objet à trouvé une Barbie plus jeune ?

House ! »

Elle était au bord des larmes. Il le sentait. Il voulait la faire craquer, voir si elle avait aussi mal que lui, comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait. Il voulait la mettre hors d'elle, voir que ses paroles avaient encore de l'effet sur elle.

Les paroles qu'elles avaient prononcées sur les lieux de l'accident et ses regards durs ne cessaient de défiler dans sa tête, il se repassait ses moments en boucle depuis son réveil. Mais après la discussion avec Wilson, il s'était aussi rappelé de ses mains douces sur son visage quand elle l'avait trouvé dans sa salle de bain, de sa voix apaisante qui murmurait son nom comme une litanie, de ses larmes lorsqu'elle l'avait supplié de ne pas fermer les yeux, du « Je t'aime » qu'il avait cru entendre au moment où il sombrait… Il était complètement perdu.

L'an dernier, elle avait été prête, n'attendant que son accord pour se lancer dans une relation avec lui malgré tous les risques que cela comportait. Puis elle en avait eu marre d'attendre et avait essayé de passer à autre chose et c'est à ce moment-là que lui s'était sentit prêt à se lancer, mais c'était trop tard. Dès que l'un faisait un pas en avant, l'autre reculait davantage.

Mais aujourd'hui, et peut être pour une courte durée, ils étaient tous les deux prêts, bien que perdus et blessés, ils avaient arrêté de nier. Alors il se lança.

Il s'approcha d'elle et caressa sa joue du bout des doigts. Cuddy frissonna et ferma les yeux alors qu'elle sentit la main de House descendre lentement et se loger au creux de sa hanche pour la rapprocher de lui dans un mouvement possessif. Elle n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir qu'il se penchait vers elle pour l'embrasser.

Il frôla ses lèvres pendant quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne passe ses mains derrière son cou pour s'agripper à lui et approfondir le baiser, entraînant leurs langues dans une danse effrénée.

A bout de souffle il fini, à regrets, par s'écarter d'elle sans pour autant s'éloigner et posa son front sur le sien, ne la quittant pas des yeux.

« Je dois être encore en train de délirer… » Sourit-il.

Elle offrit le sourire rassurant qu'il attendait et se blottit contre lui, alors qu'il l'entourait de ses bras, lui offrant l'étreinte tendre dont ils avaient tous les deux besoin.

« Peut-être pas en fait », dit-il en se reculant et grimaçant. « Vous auriez beaucoup moins de vêtements si tout ça n'était que le fruit de mon imagination, Dr Cuddy ! » Déclara-t-il en observant la doyenne, ses yeux brillants d'une lueur lubrique. « Et je n'aurais pas aussi mal au crâne… » Ajouta-t-il en voyant que, malgré le sourire qu'elle lui adressait, elle n'était pas dupe quand à la raison de son éloignement soudain.

« Je suis tellement désolée », dit-elle enfin, les yeux brillants.

« Cuddy… » dit-il d'une voix presque suppliante. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de s'attarder sur de longs discours larmoyants.

« Laisse-moi parler, s'il te plaît. Il faut que tu saches à quel point je m'en veux de t'avoir fait autant de mal, d'avoir cru que je pourrais t'oublier aussi facilement, d'avoir dit tout ce que j'ai dit parce que je me rendais compte que peu importe ce que je faisais, je n'ai jamais réussi à m'empêcher de t'aimer… » Sa voix se brisa sur les derniers mots. Elle le regarda, craignant sa réaction.

« Tu as fini maintenant ? On à déjà perdu 20 ans Cuddy, on ne va pas en perdre 20 de plus à ressasser le passé ! » Dit-il, sincère mais essayant d'esquiver le trop plein de guimauve qui se répandait dans la pièce.

Il savait que si elle continuait, il allait finir par lui faire une grande déclaration digne des plus grands romans à l'eau de rose, perdant ainsi toute crédibilité pour les années à venir. Il préférait mille fois lui montrer plutôt que de lui dire. Il saurait faire preuve de créativité pour qu'elle sache à quel point il l'aimait.

« Très bien… Retournons à ta chambre ! » dit Cuddy en s'apprêtant à l'accompagner.

« Je suis un grand garçon, je peux y aller tout seul tu sais ! A moins que tu veuilles m'y emmener pour me faire une petite gâterie histoire de me remettre sur pieds, dans ce cas, tu es la bienvenue ! » répondit-il en lui adressant un sourire coquin.

« Dans tes rêves ! » dit-elle, parvenant à peine à cacher son sourire en coin. « J'ai de la paperasse à finir, je te rejoindrai plus tard pour voir quand est-ce que tu pourras sortir.»

« Et après ? » demanda-t-il avec un brin d'inquiétude.

Ils n'avaient pas encore clairement parlé de leur relation et il voulait être certain qu'elle n'allait changer d'avis.

« On essaiera d'être heureux. » répondit-elle en scellant sa promesse d'un baiser.

_**Fin.**_


End file.
